Four-putting for a double bogey after being on the green in two can lead to a very frustrating game of golf. This is especially true if the first putt was within six feet of the hole. Successful putting includes being able to read the green as well as being able to gauge the distance to the hole and control the speed of the ball.
The apparatus and method of the current invention is a tool designed to help teach the golfer how to read the breaks of the green as well as to improve line-of-sight to the cup.